


The one who fell

by Angelfire115



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: A human girl by the name of Alice finds herself accidently falling into hell after stepping on a pentagram drawn on the ground. The girl now must somehow survive the harsh environment which is hell. She meets Alastor in a bad way but meets Angel dust, Charlie and Vaggie in a good way. Fighting the absolute fear she has for the radio demon, looking for a way to find home and figuring out who to trust and who not to trust in the world of hatred and death is only parts of her problems she has to face there.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing. On days like these, people like Alice, should be out in the sunshine. She wasn't much for society, just a a girl starting a new life. She started her first job in a few days, had an apartment and a loving cat named Cheeky. Her parents had prepared her for this day since she was 15 and she was so excited for it as well.

She left her home and walked herself to the stores, it may have been sunny but it was slightly windy too, which made walking a breeze (pun intended). On her way she passed some very unexpected and sketchy people. They all wore black cloaks and held strange items, for example, one of them had a staff with a skull on the end. She decided to ignore them and not judge their way of clothing, everyone was different after all.

As she made it to the stores and open the door, she was greeted by cool air con and an old man who stood behind the counter, saying his hellos and giving her a wave. She resipicated the kind gesture and moved to the items of the store. She grabbed, milk, eggs, chocolate bars, some chips and some meat and veggies for dinner. Once she was done, she made her way out, paying her items and saying goodbye as she went outside, back into the hot sun.  
She looked to the sky, squinting her eyes from the light. She was happy and content with everything but she had a feeling deep in her gut that it would make it better if something exciting happened. When she walked back she noticed the suspicious party was gone. She did wonder what they were up to but the thought left her pretty quickly. It wasn't any of her business,although, if she saw them again, she would kindly ask, she was curious after all.

As she passed the spot where she saw them, a sudden scream came from behind a building. It caught her attention and she decided to inspect. She rounded a corner, pulling out her phone just in case she needed to call the police. Behind the building were assortments of items that looked like the ones those people were carrying. And in the middle of it was a drawing of a pentagram. Alice: "What is this? What were they doing?". 

She walked forward to see more closer to the drawings and items. A sudden clang of noise and voices were heard from behind her. She turned and backed away, scared it was the group, scared what they could do to her. As she backed away stepping onto the drawing, it lit up like a spot light, blinding her. Forcing her to drop her phone. A sudden burst off flames came up from the drawing engulfing her.

She thought this was the end, the end for her. But as quickly as that thought came, she noticed the flames didn't burn her, they didnt hurt one bit. She felt like she was being carried quickly down, down, down, down into the earth. She thought she'd reach the other side of the earth at this point. Out of the blue, the flames stopped and instead she was falling. As she fell and screamed, she saw a city under her. A city of bright lights and busy streets.

Her attention was caught away as she noticed the floor becoming more and more closer to her. Was this the end then? Death from falling? She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her fate. She landed flat on the ground but even from an enormous height, she only felt like she fell from a tree or a sort high place, not from like a twenty roomed high building. As she got up, bruised and battered but otherwise alright state, she looked around, wondering where she was.

She was in some dark alleyway, no one was around, she walked around trying to clear her thoughts and tried to forget the pain she was in. She saw the end of the alleyway and made her way there, she peeked her head around the corner, she heard voices. When she looked, she had a huge shock. She saw the people talking but, they weren't human, they looked like creatures and mixtures of animals and more. They talked and walked and acted like normal people but they looked beyond human. She quickly threw herself back and onto the wall near her, calming herself she looked to the sky. The sky was pitch black but there was a giant pentagram in the sky. It looked exaclty like the one those people drew on the ground.

She decided to walk herself in the opposite direction of other two who seemed to not notice her. As she continued her walk, she got to see the city more. The stores were odd and innapropriate, signs that said death, drugs and more unexpected things. The stores equally innapropriate and shocking. She'd never think she'd see such things this public, where was she?  
She heard more voices nearby that got louder. Not wanting to know what these beings would do to her, she bolted away, running into another alleyway that was also dark. Maybe if she went into there, no one could see her or at least run into her. She did pass some creature people but they were either very old or asleep. She held her arms, trying to comfort herself. When she continued, she heard strange squishing and munching sounds, sounds she didn't like. But she was too curious to ignore it.

She peeked around the corner, horrified over what she saw. A tall red man stood over piles of bodies, it seems he was munching something and most definitely, it was the people he killed. Her eyes started to tear up, the sight was terrifying but she couldn't look away. She turned to see someone moving, his arms reaching out and his face screaming "I need help". Her heart dropped,seeing him like that, no matter what he looked like, he was still a living person.

She decided to help, she snuck to him as quietly as he could, looking at the tall man from time to time just incase he noticed. She reached for his arms and gently moved some body parts of other people who were on top of him. The person looked like an old man mixed with a beetle bug she would see in her yard, she liked those beetles. She pulled his arm around her head to support him with her shoulders. She lifted him up and they slowly and quietly made their way out of the area.

???: "And where do you think you're taking him?" A static voice that sounded like it was coming from a radio spoke from behind, she froze, her heart stopped, she didn't want to turn, she wanted to run but she knew the old man couldn't. What could she do? Before a thing was done, a sound of splatterd liquid, the sound of the old man screaming and his breath leaving him, the feeling of blood, covered her sides and face and seeing the old man drop to the floor in a pool of red.

He was gone, dead, he didn't move or make a sound. She stared at his lifeless body as the pool turned to a river, as the red poured down a nearby drain. She slowly turned and jumped back as the creatures face was right next to hers. She dropped to the ground and looked up. The man was tall, covered in blood but she could see he wore a suit, his hair was red, he had a cane with what looked like a microphine at the end and his face. It wore a large sickly smile that gleamed in yellow sharp teeth, his eyes were large and red as well and she could slightly see a monocle sitting on his right eye. 

He leaned down to get a better look of her, he hummed in a curious way. His staticy voice and demeanour was down right terrifying. She kept herself still for the moment but she badly wanted to run. ???: "So my dear, how did someone like you end up in place like this?". How was she supposed to answer that question? She didnt even know what "place" she was in.

Alice: "U-um I-I dont know w-what place this is exactly?". The man perked up from this, it caught his attention. ??: "Well this is hell my dear, every person from above that commits a terrible sin ends up in the world that punishes them for it". This surprised her more, hell? HELL?? She was in hell?? But how?? Why?? What?? So many questions and thoughts ran through her mind as her anxiety and fears rose from its depths. Tears started slowly flowing from her eyes, she was in hell, no wonder everything was so, strange and inappropriate and bad. This was a place where bad people went and she was there.

The man watched her sob, his eyes lowered as his smile widened. ??: "now my dear, I'll ask you again". His looks became darker as his smile widened more and his eyes fluctuating with red as symbols appeared around his body. An intensity building in the air, sending signs to her body to run. ??: "How did you end up here?". His eyes and body went static as the symbols grew, his voice dark, his posture intimidating. 

This was too much, within seconds she got up and ran, ran as fast as she could, down the alley as far as she could. She turned to see his devilish smile plastered on his face in amusement. She ran faster into a full sprint, out into the streets, running past people and creatures of all shapes and sizes. They stared and watched her speedy pace. It looked like she'd never stop running until *BAM* she ran into something or someone. She tried to clear her head as it spinned uncontrollably. When she got to her senses she looked to what she ran into.

It was a person, they were on the ground as well, also trying to process the situation. She shot up, feeling really bad about it. She stood up immediately to try and help the person. Alice: "I am so sorry, I am so so sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going and I-". The person shot a glare up to her, he was a strange but unusually attractive person. He had strange hair but was covered all over in white and pink fur. He had a sharp smile with one gold tooth, his eyes were strange as well, one was black where the white should be and a pink pupil. What was also strange was he had 4 arms from what she could see. 

??: "Well maybe you should watch where you going?! Crazy chick". He held his head, he must of hit it. She felt really bad and looked down with a sad look. Alice: "I'm really sorry". The person looked to her with a bit of a surprise, seeing her sincere face that was written in regret caught him off guard. ??: " Yeah, whatever". He said it in a low way while continuing to rub his head.

Alice: "Do you need help up? I can give you a hand, its the least i can do for knocking you down". The person stared at her confused, which made her confused. ??: "Eh, its fine I got it". With the help of the car beside him, he got himself up. He was a lot taller then expected and looked very feminine. If it wasn't for his voice, she would've thought he was a woman, maybe he was a transgender? She didn't know. He looked at her up and down, taking in her strange and tattered body.

He tilted his head in confusion but quickly got rid of it. ??: "So why in such a hurry toots?". She then remembered her terrifying encounter with that person and her fears came back. She looked around hoping not to see him, she didn't but she didn't want to stick around to find out. Alice: "I just was, running away from something terrifying". She held her arms as she shook from the memory. ??: "Is that why you're covered in blood?". He looked casually at the blood stains which she looked at as well, the memory of the old beetle man replayed in her mind which sent shivers down her spine once again.

Alice: "Y-yes, I'm gonna go now, again, really sorry for running into you, h-have a nice day". The stranger watched her walk away, still looking like she'll collapse from exhaustion or something. He really wanted to walk away from the situation but an annoying itch inside him etched the situation. ??: "Uuugh, wait there toots". Alice stopped in her tracks and looked to the person. ??: "Come here".

As he said that, he pointed to her then to his side, his lower arms crossed as he leans against the car. Alice slowly approached him, wonderimg what he wanted. He stepped away from the car door and opened it. ??: "Get in". He directed her to get into the car, she stopped in surpsise, why did she want him to get in? Alice: "Um, why?". He rolled his eyes at her question. ??: "Just get in before I change my mind". She stepped towards the door but stopped at the entrance. Alice: "Is this your car?". He looked away, hesistant to answer.

??: "Uuuh, yeah its mine". She wasn't convinced but she'd rather be anywhere but out in the open, she entered in. When she was in he closed the door. When she looked around, she realised the car was a lot bigger then expected, like a limousine. Quite a fancy car with interesting patterns, it was quite eye catching and she sort of liked it.

As time went by and Alice waited in the car on her own, one of the doors on the other side opened. Alice expected the person she met before to come in but instead was met with two girls she's never seen before. They were deep in a conversation together which Alice dared not interrupt as they didn't notice her at all. The girl to her right looked very human, even if she could see some fangs while she talked and she was more pale then an average person but she had red spots on her cheeks, the edge of her eyes were thick with what Alice guessed was eyeliner which looked really good on her. She wore a pink suit and had beautiful golden hair. The other girl was darker skinned, maybe foreign? She didn't want to assume. She wore a short dress with knee high boots, had long white hair that covered one of her eyes that seemed to have an X on it and a cute large pink bowtie on the back of her hair.

These two girls have been the closest to looking like humans since she's gotten here, wonder if they could be friends. ??: "He's not gonna agree, you see how he acted and looked when you told him about it, He's probably going to prattle on to his rich friends how stupid we were". ??: "Come on Vaggie, we can't lose hope, you never know, he might change his mind, uh what do you think about it Angel?". They straight away looked to Alice who they might have thought was this Angel.

Alice jumped when they noticed her, they looked to her eyes wide and confused why some random person was in their car. ??: "Um, who are you?". The golden hair girl asked her nicely as the other one, from what she learned her name is Vaggie, got up into a defensive position, summoning a spear from nowhere. Vaggie: "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!!". She pointed the spear directly into Alices' face which scared her into backing as far as she could and holding her hands up. She was scared again, this girl did seem hostile while the other was calm but she didn't think this hostile.

??: "Vaggie wait, calm down, look she's scared now". Vaggie glared at Alice with distrustful eyes which made Alice flinch. After a few seconds she lowered her spear but still stared daggers into her. The other kind girl sat her down and looked to Alice, her eyes spelling out apologise. ??: "Sorry about that, we just didn't expect someone else here besides our friend, um, I'm Charlie if you didn't know, its nice to meet you". She held out her hand for a handshake which Alice accepted, her kindness made her relaxed.

Alice: "I'm really sorry about this, I accidentally ran into someone outside, I apologized and we started talking and I needed to leave but he let me into this car which he said was his but I doubt it was although it was better then out there". Charlie looked to Alice confused while Vaggie relaxed but was still cranky for some reason. Charlie: "Why is that?". The memory of that moment resurfaced and her fears returned, her shaking started again as she also started to tear up. Meanwhile Vaggie noticed something and pointed it out to Charlie. Charlie rushed to Alices' side, holding her hand and rubbing her back. Charlie: "Hey hey, its ok, its ok, calm down, you're ok". Charlies soft voice, gentle smile and therapeutic massaging calmed Alice down, her shaking stopped and she wiped her tears. Alice: "I'm sorry, something horrible happened and I just". She sniffled and her voice shaked as she talked, she tried to suppress it as hard as she could that worked for the most part.

Charlie gently squeezed her hand, even Vaggie came over to comfort her, probably trusting her more and more as time went. After a few minutes of silence between them as they all huddled into comforting her. She stopped her sniffles and tears and her shaky breathing and voice calmed a lot more. Charlie continued her rubbing as Vaggie placed her hand on her shoulder. Charlie: "Its ok, whatever happened is over now, you'll be ok". Alice smiled to Charlie, she was happy she met her and Vaggie, they both eased her fears and anxieties pretty well. Charlie looked to the red stains on her body, concern covered her face. Charlie: "Are you injured at all? Because theres a lot of" Charlie pointed to the blood that Alice looked at as well. Alice: "Oh no, this isnt my blood, sorry if i got any on the seat". Charlie: "Oh don't worry about it, its not the first time bloods been on these seats". Alice was startled by how casual she said that. Alice: "Well, i should explain more on myself, um, my names Alice, I'm very knew here actually so I don't really know anything". 

Charlie perked up, the news of a new person was exciting for her. She grabbed her hand with her both of hers, an excited jolt in her expression and demeanour. Charlie: "You're new? Oh that's exciting, how about you stay at our hotel? Its an amazing place for demons and sinners to find comfort and a way to be redeemed". Alice looked at her interested, demons? Is that what everyone is? It make sense if its hell, and, redeemed? Can demons be redeemed? If so, is there a way she could go home? Thinking about it, she didn't know if she could but she could try and these girls seemed nice so why not? Alice: "Sure, sounds nice although i don't have any money to pay to stay there". Its true, her money was in her phone case which she dropped before she, well, dropped. Charlie shook her head vigorously. Charlie: "Don't worry about it, its not important, you can start paying once you get yourself settled but for now, its all free". That seemed fair, even if she were to somehow leave this place, if she couldn't, there wasn't anything stopping her from settling down here, as long though as nothing like earlier will happen again.

As they continued chatting, the door swung open and of course, the person Alice ran into and who let her into the car, presumably their name being Angel, was standing right there, eating a sandwich. Angel: "Huh, so you all met, guess that means I don't need to introduce you, hey can you scooch over so I can sit?" Vaggie gave him a glare then moved to the other side of the car which Charlie then followed her after. Angel sat next to Alice who moved over to let him have some room. Angel: "So what i miss?". Charlie smiled to Angel which Angel looked confused about. Charlie: "Oh Angel I'm so proud of you, you helped someone, Eeeee i knew you could". Charlie was all giddy and excited about this while Angel looked a bit flustered. Angel dust: "Whatever, was just annoyed how patheitc she looked when she walked away, ok?". Charlie gave a gentle smile while Vaggie smirked. Vaggie: "Well next time inform us when you're doing your "good deeds". Angel rolled his eyes at her comment, leaning his face on his palm while staring out the window, continuing to munch on his sandwich.

Alice: "Oh uh by the way, my names Alice, Charlie's allowed me to stay at their hotel, do you work there?". Angel looked to Alice with a smirk, amused by something. Angel: "Alice huh? The names Angel Dust and I guess you could say I work there, I'm more of their "test subject" on the whole redemption thing". Chalrie: "Don't say that Angel, you are our very important member and patron to our cause". Angel dust: "And the only free one". He giggled at his little joke but stopped as soon as he saw Vaggie stare at him with fury in her eyes. Angel Dust: "But i also have another job, if you must know, its a pretty fun one". He said that as relaxed on the chair, folding his arms behind his head, leaning on them. Charlie: "He's an, entertainer, in a way". She said it pretty nervously which got Alice confused. Alice: "Oh yeah? what kind of entertainment?". Angel gave her a pretty smirky smile, his devious eyes looking at her. Angel dust: "It means i suck d***". This shocked Alice into chocking on her spit, making her cough profusley.

Angel Dust: "I'm lucky enough to never choke when I'm doing it though". Alice continued to cough before calming herself. Charlie went over to try and help. Charlie: "Angel". Angel Dust: "What? She asked what I do for a job and I answered her, what else was I suppose to say?". Angel got all defensive as Charlie looked to him in a doubtful look. Charlie: "something other then that". As this was happening, the car had already almost made it to the hotel. When it did, Alice stepped out in awe at the hotels unique and extraordinary form. The ship on the side was a shock, the inconsistent shapes and sizes of each few floors was incredible. She wondered how many stayed in this magnificent place, it could fit hundreds maybe thousands of guests. She was quite excited to go inside and see for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into the hotel, Alice looked around, the decorations were incredible, it was the most amazing hotel she had ever seen. She hasn't been to many of course but still, it's the best one. She stared at the portrats on the wall, all kinds of paintings, most having Charlie in them. She spotted one that had her dressed formally, a beautiful tall woman that she guessed was her mother since the hair was the same. The other must be her father as they had the same pink cheeks. He did, however, give her a bad gut feeling as his smile looked eerily similar to the tall red man in that alleyway.

Charlie: "Huh, I wonder where Alastor is". Alice looked to Charlie, who looked around looking for this Alastor. Angel dust: "Oh yeah, I remember him saying he had to go deal with some "unpleasant" people". Charlie looked at Angel with surprise, then a dissapointed and angry scowl came across her face, guess whatever he's doing wasn't good. Alice: "Um, sorry to interrupt but, who is Alastor?". Charlie and Vaggie looked to Alastor. Charlie: "Oh well, Alastor is my business partner, he's helping me on making this hotel a success". Vaggie rolled her eyes and silently scoffed at that. 

Alice looked to her new friends in a bit of confusion, he doesn't seem that bad if he's helping demons be redeemed. Charlie: "Hehe, well, he has his doubt's but still, I'm still glad he's here, we need as much support as possible". She looked to Vaggie as she said that which Vaggie looked away from her. As she walked towards the couch that was behind Alice, she stopped right next to her, leaning to her ear. Vaggie: "Word of advice, its best to stay away from that guy". Alice: "Why? Is he bad?". Vaggie: "He's worse then any demons you've met, he's named the radio demon, he kills and tortures whoever even touches him and one of the top demons that reside in hell, there are others which you should avoid but right now, Alastor is the number 1 demon to avoid". She faced her with a fury of justice burning in her eyes. Vaggie: "Don't, trust, anyone".

Alice understood what she was saying, she had to not forget that this place, was hell. She may have never had to feel this way or not as much but she had to train herself. Just like how she was trainned to face the real world by her parents, she had to make sure she lived through this. Vaggie had sat down after she had a talk while Charlie turned to Alice, excitement shining in her eyes. Charlie: "Alright, Alice, should we get started with the proper signatures and such". Alice was a bit blanked out from her thoughts but snapped back into reality when she heard her name. Alice: "Oh, yeah, sure". She followed Charlie to the front desk. She signed some forms and some other hotel things then was given a key and was showed to her room. It was exciting and she absolutely loved her room. The place was so well made, however, she hadn't seen another guest yet. Maybe they were asleep? 

Charlie left her to her room to get settled, she flopped onto the bed, staring at the sealing. Alice: "What a day? I wonder... Will anyone realize... If I'm gone?". She drifted to sleep, it had been a long and grueling day. At every turn while being here was one shock after the next. She was drained so she deserved some sleep, even if she was dirty and covered in blood, she didn't care. As her eyes closed and everything went dark, as she drifted into a sea of sleep. 

Alice short up for a start, her head was spinning and her body feeling a bit numb. She rubbed her head, a little bit of a headache grew as time went. She looked around, she was in her room, sitting at her desk. The sun shined through the blinds, the air felt thin and warm. It was so familiar, she could hear the song birds singing their tunes. She got up slowly, a bit clumsy as she walked. 

"So, why in such a hurry toots?"

The headaches got worse, making her fall to the ground, she seemed so tired, even though she just woke up. She grunted and grumbled, she really needed to get some painkillers. She remembered they were in her cupboard. She tried to get up but she fell again. She was shaking badly, tears ran down her face but she didn't notice.

"Its ok, whatever happened is over now, you'll be ok"

But she didn't want to give up, she was determined to stand. Her tears stopped and faded away. The headache was still there but it didn't hurt as much. Still though, she needed those painkillers. She walked to her door, it opened on its own but she didn't notice. She continued to walk down the halls, she turned to her left as she heard dripping, a dark eery room oozed a dark aura. Was there a tap still running? She thought to herself to go and turn it off.

"Don't, trust, anyone"

She decided to not and just do it later, she continued to her kitchen. Finding the painkillers in her cupboard where she thought it was, grabbing it, she also grabbed a cup of water from the fridge. The dark ooze rounded the corner, sneaking its way towards her slowly and surely. She stared at the cup for a few seconds, ignoring the eyes that popped up in the reflection that wasn't hers. A burst of wind blew the doors open which she casually stared at. Before she was able to place the painkillers in her mouth....

"How did you end up here?"

She froze, an ice cold chill went up her spine as the ooze of darkness loomed over her. Bright red eyes shot open. She slowly turned, her shaking growing worse, as she shook, the house seemed to shake with her. She dropped the cup and painkillers that smashed and splashed into glass and thick red blood. She started to cry, the tears never stopped not that she tried to stop them. When she finally turned and looked to the shadow behind her. Large yellow teeth splayed across the darkness, the red eyes with no pupils seemed to stare into her soul. Disintegrating it with its terrifying look. Sharp claws reached out to her grabbing her head, she screamed but it faded away.

She shot up from the bed, she panted and cried. She looked around at her red room, the hotel room she was allowed to stay in for free. She backed up to the beds board behind her. Holding her knees up against her chest and letting her head lay in them as she cried from that nightmare. It was then she knew she couldn't stay in hell, she couldnt stay and help herself. She needed a guide, she needed freinds. She was too weak for this world. She wished she could go back immediately but, she knew she couldn't which made her lonely crying even worse.

After a few minutes of crying, she decided to stop, knowing that crying wouldn't get her anywhere. She looked around her room, then spotted a clock on the side of her bed. The clock showed 8:00 in the morning. Alice: "Wow, i didn't realize it was day". She shifted to the window where she opened the blinds. To her surprise, the sky was still dark but at least more brighter then yesterday but not as much. Of course, in a world of hell, it would still be dark even in the day. Alice: "Jesus, how can they tell time here?".

She remembered her shenanigans throughout hell and remebered her new friends. So after cleaning herself up, heading out the door and down the stairs. She made her way to the main lobby. Hopefully talking to people would get her mind off the nightmare and off the sorrowful feeling of not being able to go home. As she made it down stairs she noticed how busy some people were while others were new.   
She saw Vaggie and Charlie, sitting on the couches with a large paper filled with writing, like it was some kind of small business meeting. She spotted the two new people, one looking like a large black and white cat with a small top hat and incredible red wings that folded perfectly on his back. He looked grumpy and he took big swigs of his drink he had. He looked a lot like her Uncle Jones who she'd spot at family reunions, all alone in the corner avoiding everyone. Made sense, her Aunt Grace didn't exactly enjoy his company. The other person though, disappeared.

??: "Who are you?". Alice was startled by a small and unfamiliar voice at her feet. She looked down to see the child looking creature staring up at her with one eye and a razor sharp smile. Alice: "Oh! You scared me, um I'm Alice, I'm a new guest, what's your name?". She crouched down a little, placing her hands on her knees. The young demon came closer to her and sniffed around her bubble which confused her greatly. ??: "Hmm, you don't smell like a demon". This shocked her a little. She knows she's not a demon, she landed in this world without dying or anything else so she isn't. She came to the realisation that she had told no one since she got here about her being a human from the living world who's still alive. She wondered if she could, since, she didn't know what they could do to her if she found out. Alice: "W-well, uh, I'm gonna go over here". She was able to dodge the conversation by heading towards Vaggie and Charlie who wear still deep in thought.

Alice: "Um, morning guys". Vaggie and Charlie lifted their heads to see Alice and both smiled. Charlie: "Morning Alice, how was your sleep? Hope it went well". Alice: "Yeah it was great". Alice didn't want to bother them two with her nightmare she just had so she didn't say anything on it. She looked to the large paper they had, when she looked closer, it looked like a decorative drawing. It had rainbows and stars and happy things all over it, it even said the Happy Hotel. Alice smiled at how cute it was though the drawings looked like a five year old made them. Alice: "So what are you guys doing?". Charlie looked back at her friend and new guest with a bigger smile growing on her face. Charlie: "We're making the new poster for the happy hotel". She picked up the poster, showing off all the drawings and more all over it. Alice: "Oh I see, it looks really good". Charlie sneered a little, she looked to her drawing in every angle. Charlie: "I know but I feel like it looks the same as the last one, I wish i could do something more different". Alice stood there for a second, thinking about any possibilities in her mind. One idea popped in her head and she grabbed a paper, a pencil and started her drawing.

Charlie and Vaggie was surprised by her intrusive act but was more interested to see her work. It took Alice a few minutes but she was done. Alice: "It's just a quick sketch so it isn't perfect but maybe this will give you an idea". She lifted her drawing which was neat and beautiful. It had a giant rainbow going into clouds on both sides just behind the letters that said "Hazbin Hotel" in bold and neat letters. It showed at the bottom a amazing drawing of heaven and at the top showed a detailed drawing of Charlie with her arms out and her smile huge. Both Vaggie and Charlie stared in amazement at the incredible well made drawing. Vaggie: "Wow, that's pretty amazing". Alice slightly blushed at the compliment. Alice: "Oh its nothing, I've just done these things before, I've taken a lot of art classes". Charlie excitedly grabbed the poster and looked at every inch of it. Charlie: "This is AMAZING, I love it". She was so happy and her demeanour was bright but it quickly faded as she noticed something. Charlie: "Although, why does it say Hazbin Hotel? This is the Happy Hotel". She pointed to the letters on the page. 

Alice: "Oh sorry, I thought that's what the Hotel was called since the sign says it at the top". Charlie looked more confused, the sign? Charlie: "But that should say the Happy Hotel as we-". She stopped at the middle of her speaking to realize in an angry scowl which ended in a disappointed sigh. Charlie: "He must of changed it". She sort of mumbled that to herself but Alice and Vaggie could still hear it. Did she mean Alastor? The one Vaggie warned Alice about? It might be.   
Charlie got up from her seat to head to the door. Alice: "Are you ok Charlie?". Charlie kept heading to the door. Charlie: "Yeah, I'm fine, I just want to see it for myself". Alice stood in a bit of disaray, she was nervous but she had to be brave. Alice: "Uh, Charlie wait". She called out to Charlie which made her stop just at the door, she looked back to Alice who slowly approached her. Charlie: "Yeah? Is there something you need?". Alice stiffened, she was told by Vaggie yesterday not to trust anyone and she's followed it through but Charlie was nice and kind, she didn't seem like a demon at all. She knew or thought she could trust her with her secret as a living mortal in hell. 

Just as Alice was about to speak, the doors at the front of the hotel burst open. A strong wind sent everyones hairs go crazy from it. A strong light gleamed through but Charlie turned to it. She folded her arms and glared at the person there. Charlie: "There you are, I've been worried". Alice couldn't see who was at the door since the light was too bright and Charlie was in the way. ??: "Sorry to worry you my dear, I was a bit busy today". The second Alice heard that voice her heart stopped, it was the same voice as before. The same voice she heard cackling in that alleyway. That same voice who's mouth drooled with blood and chomped on the flesh of people. She started to shake and her breathing was heavy, she wanted to run but she couldn't move. Charlie: "Did your busy time involve hunting people?". The person laughed in an ungodly and terrifying way that sent shivers down Alices' spine. ??: "Maybe, but no, I was looking for someone". Charlie gave up on her questioning and moved aside to let him in. The person who entered was tall and red, it was definitely the same person who was in that alley, who killed that old beetle demon in cold blood and all the others

She looked up at this fiend while he stared down at her. His smile sharpened as he saw her, he definitely recognized her. Charlie: "Alice, this Alastor, Alastor this is Alice, she's our new and first guest". Charlie had walked in to introduce the two. Alastor looked to Charlie in more curiosity. Alastor: "Is she now". He looked back at her, his smile still wide in amusement. Alice still couldn't move, she stared at him in incredible amounts of fear, her shaking never stopped. Alastor: "Well it is very nice to meet you Alice, my, what a lovely name, I am the radio demon Alastor, very happy to make your acquaintance". Alastor held out his hand for a hand shake which Alice stared at for a while. She still couldn't move, if she could, she would be out of there. Charlie looked at her with concern and worry, stepping to her side, she held her shoulder. Charlie: "Alice, are you ok?". Within seconds everything went black for Alice, she could hear her name being called a few times, muffled but it faded away. She didn't know what happened, all she saw was darkness, was she dead? Asleep? She still couldn't move but, she didn't want too, so she laid in darkness, waiting for the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice drifted through a dark void, the darkness gently carrying her like she was an infant. She was contempt, wanting to sleep for all eternity, no wanting to move or do anything at all. Only to let the darkness swoop her away. Her peaceful rest was interrupted by muffles of a voice, calling her name. She opened her eyes, seeing a light in the distance that grew more the more she opened them. When she came back from the dead, she only saw a red roof above her. Alice: "Uuuuuuuuh". She groaned in exhaustion, her head was spinning even if she wasn't moving. Charlie: "Alice??! Alice, are you ok?". Alice slightly turned her head to see a blurry person beside her. As the blue faded and she began to focus, she could finally see that the person was instead Charlie. Her memories slowly came back, when she came to hell, met all sorts of people including Charlie, came to her hotel and stayed for free, when she was about to tell Charlie that she was a human and then.... Alice shot up which made her head spin worse, it surprised Charlie of her sudden act. Alice fell sideays but was caught by Charlie, letting her head lay on hwr shoulders. Charlie: "Hey now, you need to rest more, you just passes out around an hour ago in the main lobby. 

That was something Alice wasn't expecting but it made sense, since he was here. Alice grabbed onto Charlies back, the memories of Alastors satanic form made her shake in fear. Charlie noticed her shaking again like earlier and started to rub her back. Charlie: "Hey, hey calm down, you're ok now, don't worry". Alice calmed down a little but didn't move which Charlie didn't mind. Alice: "That man". She whispered but Charlie was still able to hear. Charlie: "Who? Do you mean Alastor?". Alixe slowly nodded. Alice: "I saw him, surrounded by bodies and blood, I tried to help an old man but he, he killed him right infront of me". Charlie silently listened, she could tell Alice was very distressed especially over Alastors actions. Alice: "I was... I was so scared". Alice started to cry, her tears overflowed, Charlie continued rubbing her back and speaking to her softly so she could calm herself. After a while of sobbing and tears, Alice finally calmed herself, she backed up off of Charlie and sat her back against the bed board. She breathed slowly, in an out to calm herself. Charlie stayed by her side, trying to keep her calm. Charlie: "I understand, it must have been scary but that's over, I won't let Alastor hurt you, ok?". Alice didn't know how she could do that but she had trust in her.

Charlie: "That reminds me, you had something to tell me before Alastor walked in, can you tell me now or-". Alice just then remembered her conversation she was about to have with Charlie, the one about her being a living mortal who's still alive in hell full of demons who were once living people. Alice: "Oh yes um, what I wanted to tell you is-". Before Alice was able to continue, she was interrupted again by the same person who interrupted her the first time. Alastor: "Ah, I see you're finally awake my dear". Alice eyes shot open in fear, her heart started to beat heavily, the feeling of fear crawling on her amd in her stomach like a swarm of spiders. Her shaking came back as she backed away on the bed. Before Alastor could take another step, Charlie jumped infornt of him with her arms outstretched. Alastor stopped in surprised confusion. Alastor: "Hello Charlie, what is this about my dear?". 

Charlie stood determined to not let him pass no matter what he said or did. Charlie: "Sorry Alastor but Alice here doesn't want to speak with you, she has told me about your encounter with her from yesterday". Alastor looked back at Alice with a red glow in his eyes, making Alice flinch. Alastor: "She did, did she?". Charlie: "Yes, so I would like it if you were too give her some space for now, overtime I know you two can get along but for now some distance is required. She is our first guest so she is to be respected like a guest". Charlies determined nature did not shake, not even the slightest bit no matter how threatening Alastor was. He had to give her props for such bravery so in light of it, he decided to respect her wishes, for now. Alastor: "Alright I'll leave her alone till she is more comfortable, hope to speak to you more properly then, Alice". Alastor then turned and left the room, Charlie relaxed herself and gave a sigh. Charlie: "Phew, and here I thought he wasn't going to let up, anyway back to what we were-". Vaggie: "Charlie!!? I need your help down here!". Vaggie called for Charlie downstairs. 

Charlie: "Huh? Oh man, I hope Husk didn't collapse again, uh, sorry Alice, we can talk again later, sounds like Vaggie needs my help, just rest ok?". She made her way out the door but stopped before shutting it. Charlie: "Everything will be ok, I promise". Alice gave Charlie a nod of reassurance which Charlie took it as a sign to leave. She closed the door and Laice listened as her footsteps became more quiet as she walked away. And now there she was, alone again, in her room, a hotel room, alone. She didn't expect to see that man again, the man who would've ended her life if she stayed any longer. She crawled into a little ball, placing the blanket over her, hoping this entire event was a dream, a bad dream, a nightmare. But it wasn't and it made everything worse. She would have to wake up everyday to see the man who almost killed her. She was relieved to know she had others around her. She could never be alone with him. 

As time went by she drifted off into another sleep. She hadn't done much today but still, she felt exhausted. So much so, she felt like sleeping for weeks on end. So she lays and drifted away once again. Hoping to dream of her family and friends, the good times. And hoping that she'll see them all again.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice woke up startled, the sound of a clock ringing in the distance spooked her awake. She, thankfully, didn't have any nightmares this time but still, she wasn't excited to be up. She sat up to stretch and rub the sleep out of her eyes. As she got out of bed, she noticed a piece of paper on the little desk next to her bed. She picked it up to read the note left on it.

"Dear Alice"

"Good morning, hope you slept well, I won't be here this morning but Vaggie will be here and I've informed her of you and Als predicament so she'll look after you for me till I get back. Don't worry, Al maybe scary but he isn't that bad once you get to know him. I also left you some clothes in your closet, hopefully they fit"

"Sincerely Charlie <3"

Alice smiled by the end of reading the note, Charlie was so nice. It did make her question how she's in hell if she's so nice but she'll probably ask her later. She got up and looked in the closet at her new clothes. She chose a nice red dress with some flowers embroided on in. She tied her hair up and put on some black sandals. She left her room and went downstairs, her stomach growled as she got to the lounge, she was ready for any kind of food they would serve. Her stomach then twisted in her gut as she saw Alastor at the bar area, talking to the cat person on the otherside. Alastor spotted her and waved to her while smiling a closed eyed smile. She didn't give the same gesture, she instead moved over to the couches where Angel dust sat and sat on one of the other ones near him.

She sat there for a moment, keeping a careful eye on Alastor, her appetite leaving her completely but she was still hungry. Angel noticed her existence and placed his phone down. Angel dust: "Yo". Hearing Angels voice made Alice turn her attention to him. Alice: "Oh morning Angel, how are you?". Angel shrugged as he lay his hand on his clenched fist. Angel dust: "Okay I guess, just bored, what about you? Ya look tense". Alice looked at Angel wide eyed, surprised he would notice her behavior. Alice: "Well, I'm just nervous, haven't stayed in a hotel before, hehehehehe". Angel looked at Alice, perking his eyebrow. Angel dust: "Really? Hmm". They both sat in silence as they both stared off in space. 

Angel then popped out of his thoughts and smiled cheekily. Angel dust: "Hey, wanna do something fun?". Alice glanced at Angel confused, what kind of fun? Alice: "I don't know, I thought I'd stay here till Charlie got back". Angel huffed in dispointment until he noticed Alices uncomfortable and nervous staring at Alastor. Angel dust: "Hmm, are you sure you really want to stay here?". Alice thought for a bit longer, she peered at Alastor deep in his chatting till he peeked back at Alice, that look he had sent a chill shiver down her spine. She quickly shot up, scaring Angel. Alice: "Okay, let's go". 

Angel dust whispered a triumphunt yes as he followed Alice out the door while Alastor watched the two leave. As they walked down the fiery streets of hell, Alice got nervous as she didn't know what to do. Alice: "So, what are we doing now?". Angel hummed in thought as they continued to walk. Angel dust: "*gasp* I've always wanted to prank these idiots I knew for stealing my money after I gave them my service and I know exactly where they would be". Angel grabbed Alice, dragging her along, faster then when they were walking. After maybe 10 minutes of speed walking, they finally stopped in front of a bar. Alice was more or less out of breath when they got there.

Angel dust stood at the gate, thinking carefully what to do next. Alice was about to speak protest on the idea of causing a prank but couldn't since Angel rushed away. Angel dust: "Wish I brang my gear, be a lot more fun if I did, no matter though". He climbed up boxes and crates stacked beside the building, climbing to a small window. He looks through the window, looking at everything inside. A small grin grows on his face after something caught his eye. Angel dust: "Jackpot". Alice was totally confused over the entire situation, she wasn't sure what he was up to or what he'll do to get them back. Alice: "What do you see in there?". Angel dust: "Something that'll make this night extra fun, get up here". 

Angel gestured to Alice to climb the boxes, she hesitates but is curious on what he was seeing. When she made it to the top, Angel moves aside to let her see. She looks in an sees a small bar filled with demons. They all were enjoying their time, drinking, chatting and more. Angel dust: "There, you see those two in the corner, they're the ones that scabbed me". Over to the bottom left of the corner was a large burly man and a short skinny one, both mean looking too. The sight of them gave Alice goosebumps. Those were people she didn't want to mess with. Angel dust: "And look what they're packin". Resting on the tables were weapons and explosives, it was shocking to see. In the normal world, someone would immediately be arrested and the weapons confiscated if they were seen at all. But this was hell, this place worked differently which Alice quickly learned.

Angel dust: "If we can get those weapons, we can blow them all to hell or out of hell really, hahahaha". Alice: "You said we'd be pranking them, not killing them". Angel smirked at Alice. Angel dust: "I know, the prank being that they'd be dead". Alice frowned at his words, its no wonder Charlies having so much trouble on him. Alice: "Angel!". Alice spoke strongly to Angel which gave him a shock. Seeing the upset face she pulled made Angel back up. Angel dust: "Jesus girl, you're taking Charlies rules seriously aren't you?... *sigh* fine, we'll steal their weapons and I can sell them, I know what brand they are and trust me, they are good ones, they must of cost a fortune, I don't even have those. Bet they'll be going mad if they went missing". 

Alice thought for a moment, stealing those weapons wouldn't be so bad. She nods her head in agreement to Angels plan which he smiles widely, happy to know this was gonna happen. Angel dust: "Alright, here's the plan". Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Vaggie struts down the stairs, face buried in some papers she had. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she sees that Angel dust is gone, so is Alastor. She sighs in anoyance, hoping those two weren't causing problems. She finds Niffty, dusting out some shelves. Vaggie: "Niffty, where did Alastor and Angel go?". She was annoyed that she had to keep tabs on both of them but for this hotel to be a success, the most troublesome of them had to be kept under surveillance. 

Niffty stopped her cleaning to glance up at Vaggie. Niffty: "Oh well, Angel dust took the new guest Alice out for what he described as "fun" and Alastor left right after them, don't know why though". Vaggies eyes shot open, her fears and anger boiled up inside of her. With an angry expression, she swore she'd make them pay. She placed her papers on the table and left the hotel. Hoping the chaos hasn't started just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice slightly shifted in her waitress dress, she felt a bit nervous walking out to serve people, even if she was suppose to fake it. She grabbed a tray, a note pad for taking orders then left to the open bar. She looked around to see everyone chatting and drinking. She looked to the corner to see the two men waiting, those were the targets for Angels prank, she had been informed that their names were Burtly and Brock and they were known as the Bastion brothers. They sold drugs and weapons to any buyers and were not to be trifled with since they knew how to fight and how to use all kinds of weapons. Angel made a plan to have Alice pretend to be a waitress and serve them, then at the right moment, "accidentally" spill the drinks on them. They'll have no choice then to go and clean up, once they left, that's when Angel and Alice steal the weapons and explosives and run for it.

Alice has worked as a waitress before at a small cafe while she was at college. However, this was a bar filled with demons, things would probably work differently here. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm herself before. When she thought her nerves had died down, she walked towards them. She was eyed by some customers, all of which were men, hungrily staring her down like she was a snack. When she made it to the two men, she put on her best smile and presented herself like she'd worked there for a million years. Alice: "Hello boys, may I take your order?". The two men stared at her intently, not saying a word until after looking at her up and down. She stood there, wating patiently like a normal waitress but her mind screamed and her body was tense. 

Burtly: "Yeah, I'll have a pint of beer and some fries, no sauce". Brock: "And I'll have the same but with ketchup for my fries". Alice relaxed and wrote down their orders, still acting as professional as possible. Alice: "Okay, anything else?". Both the boys shook their heads and she headed off to place in the orders. Lucky for her, the other waitresses that were here were quickly disposed of by Angel who is somehow good at knocking people out and the people of the back in the kitchen had no clue nor did they ever leave the kitchen until closing time. She placed in the order and it went through. Not to seem too suspicious, she continued to play as waitress and went to serve other customers, after 30 minutes, the order for the two targets were done and she picked them up to serve.

Now this was the difficult part, she'd have to fake falling down and get both boys dirty so they'd both leave. How she would do that, she had no clue. She looked over to the little window that Angel was watching from and he gave her a thumbs up and a big smile. She shyly smiled back, not feeling as confident. While she was distracted however, she tripped on another mans foot and the food went flying. The two boys who were the targets got instantly drenched in beer and fries with sauce. The person Alice tripped over, got up and angrily started to yell at the girl. Telling her to watch her step and such. As he yelled, the two boys got up to face him, they were peeved that not only were their meals in ruins, that they had been caught under it. Burtly: "Hey, were you the reason this girl tripped over?". The man looked up at him, not intimidated by his size and yelled a yes in his face. Burtly slammed his fist in his hand as his face contorted angrily while his sharp teeth started to show. 

Burtly: "Because of you, my meals been ruined and so has my drink, you should apologize". Both Burtly and Brock stared at the demon, their eyes glowing red. The person backed up a little but didn't give up. Yelled at them that they didn't want to mess with them. Within seconds, Burtly knocked the man to the other side of the dining area, slamming into other people while food was flying everywhere. Everyone in the entire bar started fighting, people shouting and breaking things, while fists and weapons were flung around. Alice didn't know what to do, she crawled backwards towards the wall, watching the mixture of demons brawling eachother. She would have stayed there till it ended if not for Angel coming in and grabbing her. He gave her some weapons and explosions to carry while he carried some as well and they both took off, out the door and onto the streets. 

After running for a while, they found an empty alleyway and stopped to catch their breath. They both looked at each other, not believing what happened. They both suddenly broke out into fits of laughter. The entire situation was terrifying and hilarious. Angel dust: "Wow, that was f***ing amazing, how the f*** did we get out of there?". Alice, still laughing tried to talk as well. Alice: "I don't know, hehehe, I've never done that before, even when I was home". After a few seconds of calming down their laughs, Angel noticed what Alice said. Angel: "Really?". Alice: "Yeah, never in my life did I think I'd end up in hell and be doing this, it's so funny". Angel dust: "Eh, well that's what happens when ya sin, you end up in this dump". Alices laughter slowly rose up again as she thought about it. Alice: "The thing is though, I never commited a sin, I didn't even die, I'm somehow still alive, well I guess that's what happens when you step on a drawn pentagram surrounded by strange items, hahahahahaha". 

Angels eyes went wide after hearing this, what in the world did she just say? Alice realized that her big mouth just told Angel the biggest secret she's had since she had gotten here. She looked to see Angels expression written in disbelief. Alice: "Well, what I mean is...I uuum, the thing is I...". She stuttered trying to find the right words but she couldn't, it was out in the open. She had hopped the first person she would tell would be Charlie but guess not. She sighed in annoyance, realising there was no point in hiding it. Alice: "Okay, if I tell you the truth, can you not tell anyone else, please?". Angel nodded slowly, his expression still surprised. Alice inhaled and told the story, about the creepy people and the pentagram on the ground and when she was engulfed by flames and then sent to hell. She also told him the story of when she first met Alastor. 

Angel didn't say a word till Alice finished but was still shocked over the whole thing. Angel dust: "Holy sh**, haha haha haha, that's hilarious". Angel continued laughing pretty loudly making Alice pout. Alice: "Come on Angel, it's not that funny". Angel snickered while trying to calm his laughter. Angel dust: "It is kinda funny". Before they could speak more, the silhouette of the Bastion brothers showed up at the end of the alley. Brock: "There they are". Both Alice and Angel ran for it down the rest of the alley. Running past people, jumping over fences and etc. They ended at a split off that went to two different directions. Angel dust: "Alright, you go that way, I'll go this way". Alice: "Wait, we're splitting up". Angel dust: "It's the only way we'll lose them, I'll meet ya back at the hotel, good luck toots and don't lose any of the gear". Alice watched as Angel disappeared from her sight. Hearing footsteps, she had no choice but to run the other way. She went down every ally she could go down, not caring where she was going, as long as she didn't die. This situation reminded her of when she was chased by Alastor. That memory wasn't comforting in the least as she felt her heart beating faster and her pace becoming quicker. 

To make it worse, when she turned a corner, she ended up at a dead end. She didn't know what to do. She tried to turn around but sadly, one of the brothers was there. It was the bigger one, Burtly, he didn't look happy. She backed up to the back of the wall. Her heart racing even faster. Her life flashing before her eyes. Her parents, her family and friend's. The times she had in the living world raced through her head like a movie. Burtly: "Gotcha, you really think you could run forever, hey you b****". As he got closer, tears started to well in her eyes. Her mind racing uncontrolabley. Apparently her pathetic state made him laugh as he approached. He raised his arm up ready to attack. She knew with one swipe, he could kill her in seconds. She closed her eyes to ready herself and then.... Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see him not moving in inch but his face contorted in pain. His stomach bursted open, covering her in his blood and insides. As the body fell to its side, she was surprised to find who was behind him. It was Alastor, he looked at the body with an amused and dark smile then back to Alice who was star struck over what she just witnessed.

He slowly approached her, holding out his hand like nothing happened. He held a handkerchief so she could clean herself but she didn't move. Alastor: "Hello there Alice, it looked like you were in a bit of a pickle so I had to intervene, I hope thats okay". As the blood dripped from her face, she couldn't move or speak, she was too much in shock to really do anything. Alastor stood looking at her unsure on why she was so silent. Alastor: "Ali-". In that very moment, Alice collapsed and passed out... Again. Meanwhile over to Angel dust, he had made it to the streets after only a few minutes of weaving through the ally. Happy to see the light, he looked back, not seeing a sight or hearing a sound from either of the Bastion brothers. When he looked back, he was shocked to find Vaggie standing before him with an angry scowl forming on her face. Angel dust: "Oh uh, hey Vags, what up?". Vaggie didn't say anything but still looked furious which meant Angel was in trouble. Vaggie: "Where, is, Alice?". Her voice echoed in rage which Angel knew too well. Angel dust: "Well we kind of split up and-". Vaggie: "YOU WHAT??!!". Her loud voice echoed as everyone around them turned their heads to them both, staring as if they were crazy people. Vaggie inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves and she held her forehead with her fingers. Vaggie: "Which way did she go?". Angel pointed back at the ally, meaning she went the opposite direction. Charlie: "Vaggie? I thought I heard you and Angel? What are you both doing here?". Charlie had appeared out of nowhere, she heard Vaggie yelling and came to investigate. She surprised them both as well. Once Charlie saw the weapons Angel was carrying, it was obvious something bad happened. She sighed in annoyance and almost dropped her load of shopping she had. 

Charlie: "What did you do this time Angel?". Angel looked at Charlie, offended. Angel dust: "What makes you think I did anything?". Both Charlie and Vaggie looked at Charlie, there eyebrows perked. Angel slouched down, admitting defeat. Angel dust: "Okay, fine, I was bored and so was Alice so we went to prank some guys that stole from me and we ended up stealing their weapons but they found out and followed us so we split up to lose them better". Charlie looked stunned, she couldn't believe a word he said. Charlie: "Are you serious Angel?". Angel dust: "Come on, she'll be fine, she was awesome when she pretended to be a waitress and caused a fight to happen with everyone in the bar. It was hilarious". This made them worry more, she would definitely be in trouble if either of them caught her.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice woke up startled, she looked around her, her breathing heavy. As she glanced around the room, she noticed she wasn't anywhere that she recognized. The room she was in was small but red. She got jumpscared when she noticed an elegant buck head right above the bed. She got out from the bed, noticing she was wearing a night gown and was no longer covered in blood. Her memory resurfaced in her mind and she remembered being cornered, covered in blood and there was Alastor. Her heart stopped as she put two and two together. Was she in Alastors house? She slowly made her way to the door and slowly opened it. The sound of old music she's only ever heard play at her grandparents house, filled her ears. As she stepped out and walked down the hallway, passing several rooms, she followed the music. As it got louder and she could see the end of the hall, she peeked her head around the corner. 

It looked like a lounge room but an old style type, something like 1920's or 30's. It even smelled old, she saw a kitchen as well near her but luckily, no Alastor. The door was right there, she was so close to it. All she had to do was sneak out and run for it, all the way back at the hotel. She also noticed she didn't have those weapons but she didn't care. She could handle Angels complaints later, right now, she had to get out of there alive. She stepped out from the corner and made her way to the front door. When she made it, she grabbed the door knob. Alastor: "Where do you think you're going, deary?". The sound of his voice made her yelp and swing her hand at him. Before it could hit, he quickly caught her hand. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. Not enough to hurt but enough to know, she couldn't escape easily. But she wouldn't give up so she tried to tug at it but, to no avail. Alice: "Let, go, please". She begged him to let go, begged him to leave her alone. This futile struggling caused Alastor to smile wider at her failed efforts. His insides tickled with enjoyment. Seeing her so pathetic and failing at every turn. The fear and despair in her eyes was such a spectacle to him.  
He, of course, would love to see her writhe in pain and despair more but there was something he needed to ask of her. He grabbed her hand and spun her, the spinning magically changing her clothes to a short blue dress, her hair tied up in a bun and a flower appearing in her hair, then he dipped her. Her expression changed to confusion on what he was doing. Still dipped, he gave her a big smile. Alastor: "Sorry for that Alice but I do have some questions for you, why don't we dance as well?". Alice: "Huh?". Before she could speak, the music changed to a more slower but bouncy song. With that he guided into a dance. She was still confused, why she was dancing with this guy? She was pretty much forced too but still. Alastor: "Now, before we continue, there's those questions I have. First question". She was dipped again but was held there for a bit. Alastor: "Why are you here my dear? I could tell from the first time I laid eyes on you". He got closer to her face, his eyes lowered. Alastor: "You aren't suppose to be here, are you?". This guy was a lot smarter then she initially thought. 

Just from looking at her, he could tell she wasn't a normal demon or even a demon at all. He lifted her up and then up again and spun around while holding her hips and holding her up in the air. He placed her down and spun her once again till he held her back and her hand with his other, forcing her to look back at him. Alastor: "Second question, how did you end up here?". They continued their dance once more, her thoughts started running on what she should tell him. Should she say the truth or lie? If she lied, she'd knew she'd be dead if he saw through her or found out about it later on from someone else. She was spun once again, when she stopped, he bowed to her, holding her hand, then kissed her knuckles which forced her face to go red. She immediately retracted her hand from him and held it. Rubbing where he kissed to get rid of the sensation he left with his lips. She thought on what to say, what would he do if he knew but what would he do if she lied? 

She had to lay down her options but there was only one she had choose. Alice: "*Sigh* you're right Alastor, I'm not a demon, I'm a human". This made his eyes lower and his smile widen, so he was right then, what an interesting day this turned out to be. Alice: "I don't fully know how I got here but I know it was an accident, these people had weird items and a pentagram drawn on the ground, I stepped on it and then, I ended up here". Alastor: "Hmm, interesting, so it was an accident and not on purpose?". She nodded in response, still slightly nervous. Alastor: "I see, you don't look like someone who would practice that type of art of voodoo and magic". He turned away from her, still thinking about it. Alice looked around him to the door, she really wanted to get out of here. Alice: "Well, I told you so, can I go or....". She backed up, waiting for him to lunge at her to kill her. Alastor looked back at her, confused. Alastor: "Oh yes, sorry about that dear". He moved aside to let her pass, her face became confused. 

He was letting her go? After everything that happened, she was able to leave, unscathed. As she walked slowly passed him, taking this opportunity, he grabbed her shoulder making her jump. Alastor: "I almost forgot, those weapons you were carrying are still in my storage room, I'll go fetch them for you". Alice settled herself, relieved that was what he stopped her for but she still wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Alice: "Oh no, its fine, they're not really mine". Alastor turned to walk to the hallway. Alastor: "Nonsense my dear, it will only be a minute and anyway, I'm coming with you so I'll help carry them. I won't let a lady walk all on her own back to the hotel". This made her heart stop again, this was something she definitely didn't want. Being left alone with him at his house was bad enough, she just wanted to get out of there and sprint back at the hotel leaving everything behind. But when he came back, hands filled with weapons and explosives while his smile still as wide as ever on his face. She knew that wouldn't happen today. 

As she grabbed a few of them, he insisted on carrying most of them. He maybe terrifying but he can be a gentleman at times. Wish the evil murdering overlord demon part wasn't there, then she'd probably like him a bit more. Most likely would have had a crush on him or something too. A lot of girls would back in the real world. Gentlemen like himself where a rare find. Probably why she didn't bother with love, not until she met the right one after all. As they silently walked back to the hotel, getting strange looks from some who would instantly look away because of the radio demon being present was odd. I guess a terrifying beast does come with a price of no one wanting anything to do with you. Alice: *I wonder if he gets lonely because of it*. She wondered what it was like ad a demon overlord, he doesn't seem to live a life of luxury, his looks really simple on the inside and out but it was cleaner then most of the houses around. 

Alastor: "Is there something on your mind Alice?". Alice peered up at him, he stopped his humming and everything. Alice: "Well, I was just wondering, since you are one of the top demons of hell from what I've been told, you are incredibly powerful and everyone fears you". He hummed in response, letting her continue. Alice: "But, doesn't it get lonely? Being so violent and feared that no one seems to approach or even look at you?". As she spoke that, she looked around, watching other demons look away, cross the street and pretty much doing everything they could to avoid them both. Alastor tilted his head and hummed in thought. Alastor: "Well I think there are a lot of perks in being powerful and cruel. Being able to watch my victims writhe in despair and agony while I slowly tear them to shreds mentally and physically is the most enjoyable time I could ever have and having the ability to do so with no one to challenge you is nice as well". Shivers went down Alices spine as she listened to his description of "fun". Alastor: "Alas, I don't exactly search for any kind of attachment, not exactly anything interesting in that". 

Alice: "But why not? If you were human, how do you not feel that way?". Alastor: "Oh sweetheart, its funny how your innocent mind works, this is hell, a world filled with demons at every corner. The good side of our humanity leaves us as soon as we depart into this world of hatred and death. There is no turning back". It made sense, being in a world of hatred, a world where people who sin in the living, die and lose themselves here. But it still confused her on why some demons, like Vaggie and Charlie, are so nice. Alice: "If that's true, then why does Charlie want to redeem demons? If she is a demon herself, then why does she have kindness and an attachment to others but also, why do you help her?". Alastor: "Hahahaha, that's only her naivity talking, her beliefs in puring the tainted are absolutely proposturous and well, I'm only there to watch those that climb up the stairs of betterment to fail and fall back down to darkness, it will definitely happen and I can't wait till it does. It will be such a fantastic show." She looked away, part of her believed, of course but some parts were a bit skeptical. She would have to see to find out. 

They both finally made it to the hotel and when they entered found Vaggie yelling her lungs out at Angel who sat with crossed legs and arms, not exaclty happy. Charlie sat at the dining tables, her face sad. Her eyes were puffy and red too, has she been crying? As soon as they walked in, Vaggie stopped to stare at them both. Charlie looked up as well and as soon as she saw Alice, got up in glee and ran to hug to the girl. Alice was very confused, what was the fuss about? Charlie: "You're alive, Oh my god, you're alive". Tears flowed down her cheeks as she kept hugging Alice. Alice would have hugged back but her hands were full with explosives. Alice: "Yeah, I am, did something happen?". Charlie took a second to wipe her tears as she calmed her breathing. Charlie: "Well, we thought you were dead because we found the ally filled with blood and well, we thought the worst". Alice would have thought that was understandable if not for the fact that she remembered the body with the hole in it. Alastor: "Oh yes, sorry about that, I took the body as well for lunch". The knowledge that he ate the body almost made her throw up. Alice: "You ate it?". Alastor: "Well of course, I am a cannibal". The new information on Alastor weighed in her mind but only for a minute as Charlie spoke again.

Charlie: "Wait, did you save her Alastor?". Alastor: "Yes indeedy, she looked like she was in a spot of trouble so I helped out. Wouldn't want our first guest to up and be killed now would we?". Alice rolled her eyes at his comment. Knowing full well that wasn't the reason he saved her. Charlie apparently bought it and jumped in glee. Angel dust: "See? I told ya she was still alive". Alice looked behind Charlie to see Angel dust standing all proud of himself as he spoke to Vaggie. Vaggie however, wasn't having it. Vaggie: "Yeah but only because Alastor was there to save her, if he wasnt, we'd be finding her body instead, all because you dragged her along for some fun". Angel dust: "What? She was totally fine with it so why the fuss?". Before Vaggie could speak, Alice approached the two. Alice: "Hey, it's fine, I did agree to it so its my fault as well". Vaggie hmphed in response, not happy to let Angel off the hook but apparently had too.

Angel lit up again as he saw what both Alastor and Alice were holding. Angel dust: "Hey, you got them all, awesome. Now we just have to sell them and bam, we got a full pack of cash, you can have some too if ya want, Alice". Alice shook her head in response, having money would be good but she didn't want to get it from stealing and selling weapons. Alice: "No thanks Angel, I'm good". Angel shrugged in response as he was about to take them off her hands. Vaggie stepped in, grabbing Angels arms that reached out while glaring at him. Vaggie: "That ain't happening Angel, you've caused too much trouble so your punishment is having these confiscated as well". Angels face dropped in a mixture of disbelief and anger. He pulled away from Vaggies grip as he flailed in anger. Angel dust: "Oh come on Vaggie, you already took the other half, why can't I just sell these ones? We could put it towards the hotels funds if ya want". Charlie: "We're not supporting the hotel with stolen weapons and selling them illegally". Angel dust: "Technically everything illegal in the living world is legal here, it is hell". Vaggie and Charlie glared devilish eyes while Alastor watched amusingly from yhe distance. Alice was just nervous for him. Angel sighed in frustration and gave in. Angel dust: "Fine, fine, have it your way". He walked away towards the couch and flopped back on it. With another sigh, he slid into the couch, letting himself be absorbed by its cushions. Charlie: "Will he be alright?". Vaggie rolled her eyes and turned back to the pile of weapons that Alice and Alastor placed on the ground. 

Vaggie: "He'll be fine, anyway, we should probably get rid of these". Charlie: "Where did you put the last bunch?". Vaggie: "In the never-ending pit". She said that pretty smuggly, while Angel dust groans in annoyance. The never-ending pit is exactly what it sounds like, a pit that never ends. After each extermination, any body parts that had no use, would be thrown down the dark abyss, never to be filled at any point in time. Alastor: "Oh no need, allow me". With a snap of Alastors fingers, all the weapons had disappeared. Alice: *That's a very handy trick*. When all was done, everyone went about their business, except Angel who kept sulking on the couch for the rest of the day. When night time arrived, everyone disappeared to their homes and hotel rooms to rest. Alice followed suit after the doors were officially closed by Charlie. As she followed her down the halls to her own room, something sparked in her head. She had totally forgot to tell Charlie about her secret on being a living human. As she saw her about to open her room door, she thought this would be the perfect time to tell her. 

Alice: "Wait Charlie, I've got something to tell you". Charlie stopped at her door to look over to her friend with a small welcoming smile. Charlie: "Is it the same one you tried to tell me yesterday?". Alice nodded her head as she relaxed and let go of her shoulder. Now she was starting to get nervous. She accidentally let it slip at Angel but he was okay with it. Alastor forced her to tell him while dancing and he seems more curious and entertained by it. Even though Charlie has been incredibly nice to her, she was still nervous to say but still, she had to trust her, she's the only one thats been helping her cope since she's been here. With a deep breath, she was ready to spill the beans. Alice: "What I wanted to tell you was-". *BOOM!!!*.


	7. Chapter 7

The loud explosion rang throughout the building, shaking the entirety of the establishment. Charlie ran past Alice, her face becoming even more pale then it already was. Alice groaned in annoyance, there was always something interrupting her when she's trying to talk to Charlie about her situation. A few doors away, Angel popped out from his own room, wearing only a pink robe, his face covered in green face mask and had a cucumber on one of his eyes.

Angel dust: "What's goin on? Sounds like Cherri's here". Alice didn't know who that was but she didn't care, she begrudgingly menandered down the stairs till her reached the door, stopping as she found Charlie staring off somehwere.

Alice looked to where she was looking and was almost as surprised as she was. Right at the front of the hotel was 3 massive tanks and a whole gang of demons, all loaded to the teeth with weapons. 

One of the people in that crowd she recognized. It was the Bastion brother, Brock and he didn't look happy. Vaggie and Angel dust, who thankfully changed, ran out, almost dropping their jaws as they saw the cascade of angry sinners at their front lawn. 

The demons growled and grunted, they were so pissed off, some were shaking in anticipation to blast their guns and throw their explosives till the entire hotel was nothing but rubble and fire. A large man walked forward, he was a tall and a buff owl demon, his black feathers were thick and looked heavy, they were so long they dragged on the ground. 

One eye poked out which was red as a tomato and his beak slightly poked out as well. He raised a hand and pointed directly at Alice. ??: "You". His voice was gruff and hoarsed, like he swallowed a bunch of bees and needles. 

Alice jumped when she realized who he was pointing too. Why was she being singled out? Alice: "Y-yes". She was terrified now, with the amount of weapons they had, they could easily destroy half of pentagram city in less then a day. 

??: "My boys tell me you stole somethin of ours and killed one of our members, now we want them back, you got 3 minutes to get them all and give em ere or else ya precious hotel is gonna be nothin but smoke". The moment he said that was the moment everyones heart froze, Vaggie and Alastor just finished throwing all those weapons in the abyss hole just an hour ago. If they knew that though, there would be fire and smoke everywhere.

Charlie: "S-sure, we'll get them straight away". Charlie grabbed everyone and dragged them back inside. Alice couldn't process what was happening until she was sitting the couch, sweating buckets. Charlie: "What do we do? Any ideas?". No one said a thing, not even Vaggie or Angel, Alice however was too busy panicking to say anything at all, either it be an idea or not.

Angel tapped his finger on his chin, thinking quietly and unusually deep about the situation. Charlie: "Angel?". Angel hummed as he looked up, realizing everyones eyes were on him.

Angel dust: "Oh well, I was thinking of seducing him but remembered that ain't what he like". Charlie and Vaggie weren't surprised Angel knew who this was since he worked in the same field but he knew more then they did about angry mafia/mob groups. Vaggie: "So who is this guy?"

Angel dust: "His names Moya and he is one of the big guys out there, the leader of the biggest mafia group to ever exist in hell, he ain't one to be messed with, even on his own, he could very much be called an overlord someday with his power". 

This information wasn't comforting, an angry demon that could rival an overlord was not someone to be trifled with, even if coming here with that display was a bit excessive. But then again, Alastor the radio demon does roam these parts and is part of the hotels business so they were basically in their right minds to bring this much.

Alice's head however, was still spinning, her mind filled with how many ways she could die from this situation, also mixed with what kind of ideas she could conjure up but nothing came to mind.

Charlie however has a crazy idea, then after that lightbulb lit, she headed outside followed by her panicked girlfriend, their shaking gay pornstar and sweating Alice. When they reached outside, everyone seemed to be chatting till they saw the group and all stopped. 

Moya: "Well, where is the stuff?". Charlie breathed in deeply and shakily, steadying herself. She stepped forward, gesturing to the others, especially Vaggie, to leave this to her. Charlie: "Hello sir, Moya right? My names Charlie but you probably know that already, anyway, the thing is your weapons aren't here".

A quiet echo of voices chatting flowed thoughout the gang members which was immediately interrupted by a wave of Moyas hand. Moya: "And why is that?".

Before she could continue, the sound of clicking footsteps interrupted. A slight static buzz filled the air as the footsteps got closer. ??: "My my, what's happening here?". Everyone turned to see Alastor had arrived. He stood with his usual smile but with a hint of curiosity to it, as he looked upon the fast amount of mobsters huddled infront of the hotel.

The sound of clicking guns and tanks being prepared could be heard from them as others panicked at his sight. Moya raised a hand to calm everyone while watching the red demons every move.

He looked over to his companions of the hotel who all stood in fear and pathetic whimpering at the foot of the vast number of sinners that looked ready to tear them limb from limb.

Alastor: "What a spot of bother you all seem to have gotten yourselves in". Alastor strutted his way towards the others before standing beside Charlie. Alastor: "And what a brave soul you are Charlie for stepping up to them". He spoke amused and somewhat excited on how this situation came. 

Charlie: "Al-". Moya: "This doesn't concern you, Radio demon". Alastor turned his attention back to the mob, the tall and powerful looking owl demon adresssed him pretty rudely. Alastor: "And why is that? You all are attacking the Hazbin Hotel, the same hotel I help run so how am I not involved? Tell me that". 

Moya grunted and shifted nervously, although no one could see his face, it was obvious Moya was nervous with Alastor being there. He maybe capable of becoming an overlord but he doesn't reach anywhere near the level of power Alastor wields. Moya: "We've only come for the weapons that were stolen from us, we only asked to have them back". 

Alastor was now glaring threatingly at Moya and his men but soon chuckled slightly under his breath. Alastor: "I see, sorry to say friend but your weapons aren't here, they were disposed of in the abyss hole and I doubt you'll get them back ever, if you came a few hours earlier then that arrangement could have been done but it is too late now". 

Whispers and annoyed growls washed over the large group like a wave till Moya raised his hand to silence them. Moya: "I see, so there really isn't anything left of them?". 

Alastor: "Indeedy, so if there is nothing left to say, I shall ask you all to leave the property immediately. I could desimate and destroy you in seconds of course but I promised our princess here that I'd behave at the hotel so I will give you all a chance to leave but be warned, I am only giving one". 

Moya grunted crudely but knew he couldn't say no. It would have worked so much more easily and would be more satisfying for them if not for the radio demons interference but they had no choice. He turned his head to one of his men and to Brock and nodded. 

Moya: "Still, one of my men was killed and we still seek revenge, if I understand correctly, that girl there". He pointed to Alice again, his eyes glowing slightly as he looked at her. Moya: "She was the one who killed him, hand her over and we'll leave". 

Vaggie: "Not happening". Vaggie stepped up defensively in front of Alice followed by Charlie and Angel dust. Alice heart warmed over her friends act, she was almost ready to cry. Alastor interrupted the moment by holding his hand up in front of the others.

Alastor: "I think you're mistaken good sir, this girl here has no capability to kill one of your men, she is only a young and newly fallen demon after all". He spoke the truth even though Alice sneered at him for it. 

Moya: "Then who killed Burtly". Alastor: "I did". His confidence in what he said sent shocked gasps throughout the crowd. Alastor: "While chasing this girl, he ran into me and well, I bet you can guess what happened next".

The other Bastion brother, Brock, looked down in anger, mouthing what looked like "f***ing idiot" as he held in his rage. Moya sighed deeply as he thought, he couldn't go against the radio demon, anyone that touches him or makes him angry are always killed, no matter who it is. (Unless its another powerful overlord). 

With hesitant and annoyed grunts and sighs, the entire platoon of mafia demons left the hotel grounds in less then minutes. Moya looked back one more time to glare at Alice before he followed after the others. After the unexpected visitors all packed up and leave, everyone except Alastor fell to their knees sighing in relief.

Alice: "For once, I am glad you were here Alastor". Alastor turned to Alice quirking his eyebrow, a little bit offended on what she said. Alastor: "Really? So you aren't thankful I saved you from that Kurtly fellow?". 

Alice: "Its Burtly and well... I guess". Alastor only chuckled in response at her comment. Charlie and the others however, giggled a little louder. It was a stressful time and so many interruptions and explosives everywhere. 

Everyone wanted nothing else then to sleep it off like it was a bad dream. Alice really wanted to tell Charlie her secret but decided to do it tomorrow since she was too tired to be interrupted a third time. 

When she entered her room she flopped hard on the bed, watching the ceiling which eerily looked like it was moving. She still couldn't get used too how strange hell was but she thought, it was slowly growing on her. Finally though, she drifted off into a haze of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Days have passed by after the sudden visit by that huge gang of monsters. Things were starting to cool down. Angel got a huge lecture meeting from Vaggie and Charlie, he was therefore grounded, not allowed to leave for another week or two. He wasn't happy but then again, if he wantes to stay, he has to follow their rules. 

As for Alice, she mainly spent her days, cooped up in her room. At times she would come down from her room to meet and chat with everyone but, for some unknown reason, she kept getting these dizzy spells. It became harder and harder to move around after each passing day. Was she getting sick? Wouldn't be a surprised being in a place like this.

While in her room, she got an unexpected visitor. All she heard was static fill her room which she has heard before. Sitting up, not ready to deal with him today, she groaned crudely under her breath. Alice: "What do you want Al?". Alastor stood by the door, peaking around the room before turning his attention back to Alice.

When he saw her sorry state, he tilted his head in confusion. Alastor: "My, how horrible you look today my dear". Alice opened and eye, her dizziness still getting the best of her, even though she was sitting. 

Alice: "If you came here to insult me, then get out". Her voice was quite hoarse as well. Alastor: "What's wrong dear? Are you sick?". Alice rubbed the back of her head, she also had a headache she so badly wanted to go away. Alice: "I think so, I don't know". 

Alastor walked closer and placed his hand on her forehead. He returned his hand and placed it on his chin, thinking. Alastor: "Hmm, you are sick aren't you? Well, we can't have that, I'll brew up some good ole soup and medicine for you, that'll shoo away the nasties". 

Alice looked up surprise, did he just say he was going to help her get better? Why though? Alice: "Uh, why are you helping me get better?". Alastor stopped walking towards the door to look back at Alice. Alastor: "Why not? You are sick my dear and that isn't good, not even for humans and besides, wouldn't you want help to get better?".

Alice couldn't argue with that, she'd give anything to get rid of this annoying sickness. Alastor saw she couldn't argue with it so, travelling through his shadows, he went straight to the kitchen. 

He at first, grabbed all the needed to start but realized something. An idea came to mind and he went straight back to Alice' room. Alastor: "I just remembered something dear, there's a secret herb I put in my mothers special soup but I just realized that hotels kitchen doesn't have it. Would you mind coming with me to my home? I do know I have a lot there".

A lot of alarms blared in Alices' mind, she remembered the last time she went to his place, he threatened her life just so she could tell him if she was a demon or not. Alice: "Why can't you go grab it through your shadows and come back?".

Alice hoped to all hell or heaven or whatever hope she could get, that Alastor would just, not right now. But instead he had to be difficult. Alastor: "That will waste too much time". 

Alastor apprcoached Alice, sitting beside her and pulling her into a side hug on the bed. Alastor: "It'll be fine my dear, I will take good care of you". She had a lot of doubt in her mind and soul that, that was the truth but at the moment, she was too tired to argue.

With a long drawn out sigh, she unwillingly agreed. Beaming with a much wider smile over her consent, he immediately took both her and himself straight to his house. The warping from one place to another felt, strange, looked strange too. It almost made dizziness worse but luckily she closed her eyes before it got worse.

When she opened them, she ended up in his room, under his covers. He let her go and got up from the bed. Alastor: "Excellent, now just rest some more my dear while I get dinner sorted and you'll be nothing but cured, I swear to you that". 

Alice placed on a tired smile as he walked out but went back to an annoyed scowl when he left. She fell backwards to flop onto the cushions, staring straight up to the red ceiling. What has she gotten herself into? 

Hours had passed and Alice began to notice her stomach became restless. It didn't help it when sweet smell of food flowed into the room. Not being able to take the hunger, reluctantly she got up from the bed and carefully, step by step, walked to the door.

She walked towards the noise of kitchen supplies rattling and food cooking with wobbley feet. The smell almost driving her insane. She dug her nails into the walls as she gripped them for support. Her focus warped and her head spun. 

She swore to herself she could see something in her blurry trip but was too concentrated on the smell of food to really notice too much. When she made it to the kitchen, she saw Alastor, busily cooking and stirring a large pot of, whatever he was making.

The smell emmanated from the pot, the source of the smell that drove her stomach and her mind crazy, was from there. She took another step and let go of the wall, staring blankly at the pot that seemed to rumble over the heat. Its like everything else around her faded and it was only that pot with delicious food in it.

Meanwhile, Alastor had no idea Alice was standing eerily behind him. It wasn't till he grabbed at another spice he was going to add to the concuction, did he noticed her presence. 

It gave him quite it shock, seeing her standing completely still and with no emotion, not staring at anything. It also surprised how he could not have noticed her coming. He had eyes everywhere, especially in his own home, so how could he have not seen her coming.

He shook the thought away, reminding himself to ask those questions later. At the moment, he had a very sick and somewhat motionless human to deal with. He approached her but didn't say a thing. This human was quite strange, she seemed like she was in a trance but what could have caught her attention so much.

Standing slightly to her right, not blocking her view, he stopped to lean forward to slightly see her face. Like before it was still blank. He waved his hand in front of her face but it gave no reaction. Alastor: "Alice? Alice my dear, is something wrong?".

Again, no reaction, she seemed so stuck in her own world, for a second he thought she was sleeping walking. But her eyes were open and she had to be awake. She told him earlier she had a headache so how could she sleep with one.

He decided to play this out a little longer, very curious on what kind of effect this was and what it was doing to her. He moved behind her, leaning down right next to her head, hovering his own head just above her shoulder. 

Looking straight forward, just to get an idea what she was looking at. It was the pot, the same pot filled with food. If that wasn't obvious that she was hungry, a growl suddenly employed from her stomach. 

The growling noise or maybe even the sensation, snapped Alice out of her focus. She looked around and almost fell backwards when she saw Alastor right next to her head. Alice: "AH!! What are you doing?".

Alastor only stood back to his tall height and smiled his usual grin. Alastor: "I should be asking you the same thing, you seem quite entranced by my pot". Alice was confused, all she remembered was walking out of his room to see if food was ready and then...blank.

Alice: "I-I was?". She stared at the pot then looked back to Alastor, he seemed intrigued by your strange behaviour. Alice: "Hehe, must be more sick then I thought". She tried playing it off as her sickness getting the best of her but not even she could believe it. 

She left the kitchen, going to the couch to sit down. Alice shifted through her hair as she tried to think clearly, something was going on and she didn't know if it was the sicknesses fault or something else. A few minutes later and Alastor called out from the kitchen saying "Dinners ready" like a mum calling for her kids.

Alice got up to sit at the small table that sat in the kitchen corner. He scooped with a large metal spoon into two bowls and carried them to the table. Alice picked up the spoon and sipped bits of it. The soup seemed to warm her up inside and it was very flavored but not strong, it was, just right. 

The soup was delicious to Alice and she enjoyed everything bite. After about two more bowls of it, she somehow couldn't get enough, even Alastor noticed after his fifth one. Alastor: "My, you seem hungry today". Alice: "So do you". 

Alastor: "That's only because of my curse sunshine". Alice rolled her eyes at the nickname, he always has one for everyone. Alice: "My curse is this annoying sickness". Alastor cackled at your joke, almost spilling his soup. 

For a while, Alice and Alastor both chatted, enjoying the soup. Though after a while, they stopped eating just to talk. Alice was surprised how interesting his stories were. Most were gorey and others creepy but overall strangely intriguing to her. 

He even spoke of his mother which warmed her heart. She sounded so much like a sweet lady to her, a lot like her own mother. Speaking of which, he somehow got Alice talking on her own life and family. Not as interesting as Als but he still listened to her words.

He especially was surprised on how much life above had changed. Which it shouldn't since its been decades since he was there last. Alice felt her sickness slowly fade during it as well. Most likely the secret ingredient Alastor was going on about that could help her unusual sickness was working. 

Alice: "Hey Al, thanks for the soup, I'm feeling a lot better now". Alastor perked up in somewhat glee. Alastor: "Perfect, happy to help. Although my dear there is something I need from you". Alice raised her eyebrows but her eyes stayed low, she knew this was gonna happen.

Alice: "Ah yes, the catch for helping me huh?". Alastor scoffed and placed his hand to his heart as he turned his head away dramatically. Alice rolled her eyes once again, he was always so dramatic even if it's only for fun. Alastor: "Don't be so glum my dear, it'll be fine, you'll enjoy it".

Alice: "Mhmm". Alice looked down into her unfinished soup, swirling the spoon around in it. She was already full and thankfully, feeling much better surprisingly. It made her think what exactly Alastor put in to make it work so fast. She didn't ask, seeing as how secretive he was about it.

Alice: "So, what do you need me for?". She looked up to Al, stopping the stirring, trying to read his features. Alastor: "Well, the thing is, I may or may not have let it slip that a human, yourself, is staying at the Hazbin Hotel, to a close friend of mine". 

Alice stopped lazily leaning on her palm to shoot up in fear and surprise. Alice: "Are you kidding me Al?". She groaned annoyingly as she rested her head in her hands, trying to process everything. Alastor: "Don't fret my dear, my friend promised not to tell another dead soul of your existence. All she wants is to meet you, she's ever so excited too, made me promise too as well". 

Alice looked up cranky but not surprised, out of anyone, besides Angel, he would be the first one to let it slip of her predicament. Alice sighed annoyingly and frustratingly but knowing she couldn't get out of this so easily, especially since now, she owed him for the soup that helped her and he knew that and planned it. Cunning son of a b****.

Alice: "Okay, fine, Ill come with you to visit her but I won't stay there for long, I've still got a headache and a short fuse, even if I have to walk back to the hotel by myself and risk being killed, I will". Alastor was somewhat taken back by her sassy tone and demanding voice.

Alastor: "Well, you definitely are cranky, I don't think I've ever seen or heard you so loudly before, interesting". Alice: "I get like that anytime I get sick, my friends used to call me dark Alice because of it". Alastor only laughed ammsuingly over it. Of course it would amuse him. 

Alice: "Anyway, who is this friend of yours exactly?". Alastor: "Oh her names Rosy, she's another overlord like myself but she is such a dear, you'll love her". Alice, leaning on her palm again, thought about this Rosy person.

If Alastor called her a friend, then she had to be very much like Alastor. She's an overlord as well, Alice had to definitely be careful. She could never know what this overlord would be like.


End file.
